heavenmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
2005
This is a list of events that occurred in the year 2005. Important Events Artists Formed * 33Miles * Abandon * The Almost * Attack Attack! * Beautiful Dying Day * Chasen * Fair * Fee * Philmont * Rush of Fools * Send Out Scuds * Since October * Sixteen Cities (then known as Issakar) Artists Disbanded * Ace Troubleshooter * The Insyderz * Living Sacrifice * The O.C. Supertones * Petra * Seven Places Releases January :*?? - Dangerous by DecembeRadio :*?? - Noise by DecembeRadio :*25 - Unite by The O.C. Supertones :*25 - The Early Years by Sixpence None the Richer February :*1 - Never Take Friendship Personal by Anberlin :*1 - The Worship Collection: Favorite Songs of All by Phillips, Craig & Dean :*1 - Once Upon a Shattered Life by Seventh Day Slumber :*8 - The Very Best of NewSong by Newsong :*15 - Sunsets and Sushi by David Crowder Band :*15 - All Gas. No Brake. by Stellar Kart :*22 - I Wish We Could All Win by The Afters March :*1 - Farewell Old Friends by Bleach :*1 - Roots and Wings by Jars of Clay :*1 - Strong Tower by Kutless :*8 - The Harvest by Alove For Enemies :*15 - Faith of a Child by The O.C. Supertones :*22 - Awaken by Natalie Grant :*22 - Redemption Songs by Jars of Clay :*22 - Lifehouse by Lifehouse :*29 - The Abbey Road Sessions by Steven Curtis Chapman :*29 - In Memoriam by Living Sacrifice :*29 - Beauty from Pain by Superchick :*29 - X2005 by various artists April :*12 - Mesmerized by Meredith Andrews :*26 - House of Heroes by House of Heroes May :*3 - Rock of Ages...Hymns and Faith by Amy Grant :*3 - Beauty Has Grace by Jaci Velasquez :*24 - Rescue: Live Worship by Newsong June :*?? - Always Loved You EP by Addison Road :*7 - Disciple by Disciple :*7 - The Line Between the Two by Mark Harris :*7 - Panic by MxPx :*14 - Shadows Are Security by As I Lay Dying :*21 - Son, I Loved You at Your Darkest by As Cities Burn :*21 - On a Search In America by Dizmas :*21 - The Boy vs. The Cynic by John Reuben :*21 - History by Matthew West :*28 - Simply Plumb by Plumb July :*?? - The Uncle Duke Project by Phil Keaggy (re-release) :*8 - Ambush by Abandon :*19 - Epiphany by Manafest :*19 - Blessed Be Your Name: The Songs of Matt Redman Vol. 1 by Matt Redman :*19 - The Art of Breaking by Thousand Foot Krutch :*26 - What I Was Made For by Big Daddy Weave :*26 - Hello, Good Friend by The Rocket Summer August :*2 - The Question by Emery :*2 - The Question Pre-Sale Exclusive by Emery :*2 - Ultimate Music Makeover: The Songs of Michael W. Smith by various artists :*5 - Don't Get Comfortable The EP by Brandon Heath :*9 - Reflection of Something by Todd Agnew :*9 - For Freedom by Jimmy Needham :*16 - Better Days by Robbie Seay Band :*30 - Until My Heart Caves In by Audio Adrenaline :*30 - Terminate Damnation by Becoming the Archetype :*30 - All to You...Live by Lincoln Brewster :*30 - Lifesong by Casting Crowns :*30 - Live Session EP by Lifehouse :*30 - Renovating Diverse City by TobyMac September :*?? - Phil Keaggy, Randy Stonehill: Together Live! by Phil Keaggy :*13 - How to Save a Life by The Fray :*13 - Nothing Is Sound by Switchfoot :*13 - Nothing Is Sound (Dual Disc) by Switchfoot :*27 - Another Journal Entry by BarlowGirl :*27 - A Collision by David Crowder Band :*27 - All I Really Want for Christmas by Steven Curtis Chapman :*27 - The Christmas Sessions by MercyMe :*27 - ...And the Rest Will Follow by Project 86 :*27 - Mark Schultz Live: A Night of Stories & Songs by Mark Schultz October :*?? - Grace Must Wound... by Justin McRoberts :*3 - The Times by Sixteen Cities (then known as Issakar) :*4 - Flyleaf by Flyleaf :*4 - Add to the Beauty by Sara Groves :*4 - He Reigns: The Worship Collection by Newsboys :*4 - X Worship 2006 by various artists :*11 - Anything Worth Saying by Aaron Shust :*18 - The Imposter by Kevin Max :*18 - How to Kill and Be Killed by Derek Webb :*25 - Audio/Visual by Bleach :*25 - The Triptych by Demon Hunter :*25 - Dawn Escapes by Falling Up :*25 - Believe by Natalie Grant November :*1 - Wherever You Are by Third Day :*1 - Wherever You Are Bonus CD by Third Day :*7 - The Mission Bell by Delirious? (UK Release) :*8 - Thrill Seeker by August Burns Red :*8 - Live Unplugged by Jeremy Camp :*8 - ITunes Originals - Jars of Clay by Jars of Clay :*8 - Apathetic EP by Relient K :*15 - Live from Messiah College EP by Sara Groves :*15 - Holy Night by Kevin Max :*15 - The Warriors EP, Volume 2 by P.O.D. :*22 - Everything DVD by Lifehouse :*22 - Petra Farewell by Petra :*22 - If I Had One Chance to Tell You Something by Rebecca St. James :*22 - Worship Volume One: I Stand For You by Tree63 December :*20 - Bring 'Em Out by Hawk Nelson :*26 - The Mission Bell by Delirious? (US Release) :*26 - Mockingbird by Derek Webb :*27 - Live from Austin Music Hall by Chris Tomlin Unknown Date :*''Dying Vine'' by Aletheian :*''Appertain Display'' by Article One (then known as Appertain Display) :*''EP'' by Corey Crowder :*''Learning to Let Go'' by Corey Crowder :*''Decyfer EP'' by Decyfer Down (then known as Decyfer) :*''Family Force 5 EP'' by Family Force 5 :*''My Best Christmas'' by Amy Grant :*''The Better Part of Me'' by Jason Gray :*''Station Wagon: Songs for Parents'' by Sara Groves :*''The Chicago EP'' by Mat Kearney :*''Mainstay EP'' by Mainstay :*''The Arrows EP'' by Me In Motion :*''A Reckoning'' by Once Nothing :*''Matt Papa'' by Matt Papa :*''Live: More Than Ever'' by Press Play :*''Shed Your Broken Wings and Try'' by Seabird :*''Speaking of Silence'' by Tenth Avenue North Category:Years